The Veridical Reason
by sasannisa
Summary: Siapa bilang drama konyol yang ditonton mereka di Ember Island tidak ada benarnya?


**Di sela-sela kesibukan belajar, bimbel, menulis chapter 5 dari **_**5 Cups of Chamomile Tea**_**,**__**dan chapter 2 dari **_**aftereffect**_**, saya iseng buka-buka file fanfic-fanfic lama yang belum sempat atau bahkan lupa di publish. Lalu saya menemukan ini dan tiba-tiba merasa **_**excited**_** sendiri untuk memublikasikannya.**

**Note: Setting waktunya tepat di malam yang sama setelah Gaang selesai menonton drama konyol dari episode **_**The Ember Island Players **_**(S03E17) dan tempatnya nggak lain dari **_**beach house **_**milik Zuko yang super duper mega hiper **_**pewe**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. Jika saya yang punya, saya akan memasukkan cerita ini ke dalam kartunnya, tidak hanya sekedar tulisan belaka.**

_Panas_.

Zuko ingat cuaca di Negara Api memang seharusnya—sesuai dengan elemen yang tertera dengan jelas sebagai lambang nasionalnya—panas dan membuatnya terbasuh peluh saat terlelap setiap malam. Namun ia tidak ingat suhu diatas 25 derajat celcius bisa membuatnya segerah ini, bahkan bertelanjang dada saja tidak membantu.

"Errgh," gerutunya sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap langit-langit. Ia menyapu wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, merasakan sensasi angin yang sejuk berhembus di sela-sela rambutnya saat jemarinya menyisirnya. Mungkin bukan hanya udara malam yang membuatnya resah seperti ini. Pikirannya sedari tadi teralih, mengganggu benaknya dari kantuk yang seharusnya sudah menyerangnya dari tadi. Ditambah lagi setelah melihat drama jelek sialan itu, membuat kerutan didahinya semakin terbentuk.

Ia menyibak selimut dari kakinya dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Kakinya menuntunnya keluar dari kamarnya ke koridor, menuju halaman terbuka ditengah-tengah rumah pantainya. Barangkali sedikit latihan firebending dapat membasuh kegelisahannya dan membantunya menenangkan diri.

Telapak tangannya mengeluarkan api, memberikan secercah cahaya untuknya melihat lantai lorong. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, bangga karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dari sumber yang berbeda. Yang _benar_. Bukan kekuatan yang muncul dari dorongannya untuk menangkap Sang Avatar maupun kebencian terhadap dirinya yang menyebabkan luka diwajah sebelah kirinya. Kini ia menemukan jati dirinya, semenjak bergaul dengan Aang dan kawan-kawan—Sokka, Suki, Toph, dan Katara.

Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik lagi, menghasilkan senyum yang lebih lebar saat benaknya menyebutkan nama anggota terakhir. Kelegaannya bertambah kini gadis itu—_akhirnya_—telah memaafkannya. Setelah bersusah payah memohon, meminta maaf, mencari cara apapun untuknya agar Katara dapat memaafkannya dan memberikan kembali kepercayaannya.

Pikirannya memutar ulang masa itu. Ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan pelukan gadis itu. Kedua telapak tangan yang tertekan di punggungnya terasa lembut, tentram dan damai. Jarak-jarak yang tak lagi terlihat diantara mereka tidak menciptakan suasana canggung, sebaliknya ia merasa nyaman. Harum rambutnya yang membenamkan wajahnya membuatnya ingin berlama-lama berada diantara kedua lengannya. Namun tentu saja ia harus melepaskan pelukannya sesaat ia merasakan sebuah celah yang terbentuk ketika gadis itu menarik diri darinya, seperti layaknya teman yang seharusnya.

Tunggu. _Apa-apaan_ ini? Mana boleh ia membayangkan Katara dengannya? Ia sudah memiliki kekasih! _Mai_, tidakkah nama itu menyadarkannya dari angan-angannya? Perempuan yang mau menerimanya, seburuk apapun dirinya. Ia bahkan rela melawan Azula demi menyelamatkan dirinya yang tega meninggalkannya.

Mai adalah perempuan yang cantik, tipikal gadis bangsawan di Negara Api. Pembawaannya anggun, indah, menawan. Sikapnya yang lebih memilih untuk diam daripada menunjukkan emosinya membuat Zuko gemas, ingin menggali lebih dalam tentang gadis itu.

Tapi… _Ah, benar juga_. Ia sudah terlanjur mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Meski ia pikir jalan yang ia tempuh sekarang adalah benar, bukan berarti Mai harus mengikuti jejaknya untuk mengkhianati sekaligus menjadi musuh bagi negaranya sendiri.

Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika gadis itu dalam bahaya. Tentu saja Zuko tahu Mai sangat ahli dalam hal memainkan pisau. Ia bahkan pernah menjatuhkan semua penjaga penjara dengan pisau-pisau yang tersimpan dibalik lengan panjangnya, sendirian. Namun tetap saja, ia ia tidak lain dari seorang perempuan yang menurutnya merupakan makhluk yang sangat harus dijaga.

Tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seseorang saat ia berbelok ke kanan. Sosok itu tidak terjatuh, hanya kehilangan keseimbangan sejenak lalu kembali berdiri normal. Zuko mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah orang itu untuk memperjelas siapa yang menubruknya tadi. Pikiran sebelumnya terhadap mantan kekasihnya seketika menghilang ketika api di tangannya menyinari wajah Katara yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau… uh…. M-mana bajumu…?" Waterbender itu menelan ludah, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kegagapannya yang nampaknya gagal dilakukan.

Zuko mengarahkan pandangan ke tubuhnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena dengan bodohnya membiarkan dirinya keluar tanpa baju, tanpa berpikir akan ada seseorang—terlebih lagi Katara—yang melihat. Tangannya dengan sigap terlipat didepan dadanya, menutupi tubuhnya sebisa mungkin. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun Katara menyela dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat bahwa ia tak ingin mendengar penjelasannya.

Zuko menggerutu dalam hati. _Dasar bodoh, pasti dia berpikir kau semacam orang aneh atau maniak yang terobsesi dengan tubuhnya sendiri!_

Katara sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak mengingkari janjinya untuk melakukan bloodbending. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, membiarkan darah mengalir ke wajahnya dan menghasilkan semburat warna merah di permukaannya. Ia tidak pernah melihat tubuh Zuko _bebas_ dari jarak sedekat ini. Dada dan pundaknya yang bidang memberi kesan tangguh, seperti layaknya pria dewasa. Belum lagi kedua lengan kokohnya yang terkesan gagah membuat Katara ingin merasakan bagaimana jika Zuko mendekapnya lagi.

Pelan-pelan, Katara mengatur nafasnya sambil menengadah. Ia benar-benar berharap gelapnya malam dapat menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang tak kunjung hilang. "Mau kemana malam-malam begini…?" tanyanya.

Zuko berdeham, mengusir kegugupannya sebelum menjawab singkat. "Keluar."

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Katara lagi, kali ini lebih tenang.

Zuko mengangguk singkat.

Tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan, mereka berdua terdiam. Memandang satu sama lain dengan detak jantung yang tak karuan. Jika ditanya sebesar apa tingkat kecanggungan mereka dari nol sampai sepuluh, mungkin nilai lima puluh bisa dibilang wajar.

"A-aku…" Zuko meluruskan telunjuknya ke kanan, mengarah ke halaman.

"Oh! Ba-baiklah, silahkan…" Katara bergeser, memberi jalan untuk Zuko yang kemudian mengambil langkah cepat melewati sisinya. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya untuk berlari menghampiri pria itu dan mencegatnya. "Tunggu!"

Zuko memutar badannya menghadap Katara sambil memberikannya tatapan bertanya.

"Boleh aku ikut? Aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

Awalnya ragu, tapi ia tetap mengangguk setelah melihat pandangan memohon dari gadis itu. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju halaman, diikuti Katara disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Katara saat mereka sampai di beranda.

Zuko terdiam. Jujur, ia masih agak bimbang dengan jawabannya. Apakah karena suhu yang menurutnya lebih panas dari biasanya atau karena hal lain yang ia rasa mengganggu benaknya? Mungkin tebakan kedua lebih masuk akal. "Aku tidak percaya Sozin's Comet tiba dalam waktu seminggu."

Pandangan Katara tak lepas darinya, membiarkannya berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku percaya akan kemampuan Aang, aku yakin ia bisa mengalahkan ayahku. Tapi…" Ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "…ketika kita menonton drama tadi, tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kepercayaan diriku. Bagaimana jika drama itu benar? Maksudku, jika akhir cerita tidak seperti apa yang kita duga? Tidak seperti apa yang kita inginkan? Bagaimana jika kita kalah?"

Terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang diberikan pria didepannya, Katara mendekat. Ia meraih tangan Zuko dan menggenggamnya, jemarinya mengisi sela-sela diantara jari-jari pria itu.

Zuko selalu tidak keberatan jika gadis di sampingnya itu mengusik masuk ke zona nyamannya. Kehadiran Katara memang selalu mengadakan ketenangan yang kadang-kadang tanpa sadar menyentuh hatinya yang keras dan melunakkannya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi pribadi yang lebih lembut.

"Kita harus tetap berusaha," ucapnya. Matanya menelusuri wajah pria itu lalu ia tersenyum saat menemukan sepasang bola mata topaz milik Zuko. "Lagipula drama itu sangat memuakkan. Beberapa adegannya tidak masuk akal dan sangat tidak akurat. Bisa saja akhir ceritanya pun tidak benar. Bukan begitu?"

Sejujurnya Katara tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa untuk membantunya mengusir pikiran itu. Mata biru lautnya sudah menyiratkan itu semua, memandanginya pun sudah membuat hatinya tenang.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

"Sama-sama," balas Katara.

Zuko menarik Katara ke depan tangga teras dan mengajaknya duduk. Niat untuk berlatih diurungkan. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Drama itu juga mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Katara menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya. Bibirnya terkulum, ragu untuk mengisahkan apa yang mengusik malamnya. Ia malu setelah mendengar cerita dari temannya itu, masalahnya sendiri tidak lain adalah masalah kecil yang tidak terlalu penting untuk dibicarakan. "Begitulah…"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu merasa bersalah ketika melihat dahi firebender itu mengerut. Katara telah memberikan kepercayaannya kepada pria disebelahnya, mungkin ia juga harus belajar untuk berbagi cerita dengannya. Bukankah itu yang dinamakan persahabatan?

"Aang menciumku," kemukanya cepat.

Mata Zuko melebar, rahangnya terbuka. Ia benar-benar tersentak dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Katara. Ia tahu Aang menyukai gadis itu, _jelas_. Tapi ia tidak tahu anak itu memiliki keberanian seperti itu. Setidaknya tidak di usianya sekarang.

Ia buru-buru mengatupkan bibir dan menyembunyikan kekagetannya agar terlihat normal kembali. "Lalu? Bukankah kau menyukai Aang?"

"Yah…" Katara mengangkat bahu. "Anak itu, dia…" tangannya bergerak-gerak, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat, "…sedikit terpukul melihat drama konyol itu. Dia mengira adegan di Crystal Catacombs antara kita berdua benar. Saat aku menyusulnya keluar, dia bertanya apakah aku mencin—menyayanginya atau tidak dan aku bilang aku bingung. Kau tahu, dengan adanya perang ini, kita perlu fokus. Terlebih lagi dia, Sang Avatar."

"Jika aku boleh bertanya," tegur Zuko hati-hati, mengetahui Katara saat ini terdengar cukup sensitif membicarakan masalahnya. "Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

Katara menghela nafas. _Karena kupikir aku menyukaimu…? _

"Entahlah… Ketika ia bertanya apakah aku menyayanginya, aku benar-benar kaget. Pastilah aku menyayanginya, mana bisa aku membencinya?" Ia menopang dagunya diatas dengkul. "Tapi ia lebih mengarahkan pertanyaannya ke… _cinta_. Naif sekali bukan, anak seusianya sudah memikirkan hal seperti itu?"

Zuko berdeham, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Aku tahu, _technically_ dia berusia 112 tahun, tapi bagiku dia tetap… Aang. Aku mencintainya, sungguh. Tapi cinta adalah kata yang luas, aku mencintai ibuku, ayahku, teman-temanku, termasuk… kau."

Alis Zuko terangkat menangkap kalimat terakhir temannya. Ia tahu maksud Katara bukan itu, tapi ia cukup puas mendengarnya.

"Sesinting-sintingya Sokka pun, aku mencintainya. Dia kakakku. Kau pun pasti menyayangi Azula seburuk apapun dia."

Kening Zuko mengernyit mendengar nama adiknya disebut. Katara benar, sekejam apapun anak itu, ia tidak bisa membencinya. Bagaimana pun, Azula tetaplah adik perempuannya yang sebisa mungkin ia sayangi. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Azula selain Zuko, sekalipun ayahnya sendiri.

"Dan tentang Aang, semakin aku mengenalnya, semakin lebih aku menganggapnya sebagai orang yang harus kujaga. Aku mencintainya seperti halnya aku mencintai Sokka."

Zuko paham maksud Katara. Namun ia bukanlah tipe pria yang pandai merangkai kata untuk mengutarakan bahwa ia cukup peduli. Setidaknya agar Katara tahu bahwa ia mengerti.

Ia menjepit dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, berpikir. "Apa yang akan dikatakan Paman…" Zuko memang sudah terbiasa hidup dengan pamannya yang penuh kearifan, tapi butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan ilham menjadi orang seperti Iroh.

Katara tertawa kecil mendengar temannya. "Pamanmu tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Kau sudah mau mendengarkan saja sudah sangat cukup. Terima kasih, Zuko."

Zuko membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ini semua karena Sokka mengajak kita menonton drama jelek itu."

"Kukira kalian sudah kuperingati."

Katara mendengus."Seharusnya kita tidak mendengarkan kakakku yang idiot." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu temannya.

_Sejuk_ merupakan kata yang pertama kali muncul dikepala Zuko saat rambut Katara berdesir melewati pundaknya. Ia seketika tersadar, rambut gondrongnya tidak lagi menempel di dahinya, sekujur lehernya tidak lagi lembap dan keringat sudah tidak lagi membasuh badannya.

Ia menoleh pada gadis disampingnya. Semenjak mereka bertubrukan di lorong tadi, sepertinya tubuhnya sudah tidak mengeluh gerah lagi. Mungkin karena Katara seorang waterbender, kelebihannya memiliki aura sejuk sudah menjadi keuntungannya. Sungguh berantagonis dengan dirinya.

"Pernahkah kau membayangkan… kita berdua… bersama…?" gumam Katara.

Zuko tersentak, ia menyemburkan api ditengah-tengah batuknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Katara panik sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

Batuknya pelan-pelan berhenti, meninggalkan Zuko dengan dada naik-turun, mengatur nafas yang tidak beraturan. Kemudian ia teringat pertanyaan Katara tadi. Wajahnya yang memerah tertunduk, sengaja disembunyikan di balik poni rambutnya agar gadis didepannya tidak melihat reaksi kampungannya.

"Maaf, lupakan saja apa ya—"

"Pernah," gumam Zuko singkat.

Katara berkedip. Logikanya berbisik bahwa ia salah mendengar pernyataan Zuko barusan. "Pernah?" ulangnya.

Zuko mengangguk pelan.

Katara menggigit bibirnya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup melebihi tempo biasanya, entah karena rasa ingin tahunya atau karena hal lain. "Seperti apa?"

Zuko menelan ludah. _Bagus, sekarang bagaimana? Masa iya kau akan menceritakan semua_ fantasi_mu tentangnya? Kau mau menambah bekas luka di sisi wajahmu yang satu lagi?_

"B-biasalah… kau dan aku…" Ia segera memalingkan wajah bergitu menyadari nada suaranya terdengar lebih tinggi. "…ber…dekatan…"

"Sedekat apa?" tanya Katara antusias.

Zuko menoleh, menatap Katara dengan kedua mata yang memanas. Ia tidak peduli semerah apapun wajahnya sekarang, ia terlalu gugup untuk menyembunyikannya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Katara menyisipkan rambut ke belakang telinga. "Jika kau tidak keberatan…"

_Baiklah, Zuko. Walaupun responnya tidak seperti yang kau duga, cari cerita yang tidak akan membuatnya menyabetmu dengan pecutan air._

"Duduklah menghadapku lalu pejamkan matamu," ucapnya.

Katara menurut. Ia segera merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Zuko lalu menutup kelopak matanya.

Zuko mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan lalu bergeser mendekat. Dengkulnya beradu dengan dengkul Katara, menyisakan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Tangannya bergetar, bergerak perlahan menyentuh lengan atasnya.

Katara menikmati sensasi hangat yang diberikan Zuko saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Tubuhnya seketika menegang saat tangan pria itu bergerak ke bahunya, naik ke atas lehernya, dan berhenti di tulang rahangnya. Jemarinya tersimpan dibalik telinga sedang ibu jarinya menyapu garis bibir bawahnya.

Sebagai _firebender_, sudah menjadi keistimewaannya untuk dapat mengatur detak jantungnya agar tetap seimbang. Namun ia bersumpah, jantungnya bisa copot jika ia menahannya lebih lama, maka ia membiarkan dadanya bergemuruh dengan harapan sunyinya suasana dapat menutupi suara degupannya.

Bulu kuduk Katara berdiri merasakan nafas Zuko menggelitik pipinya. Semakin dekat, ia merasakan tubuhnya diselimuti aura hangat yang kontras dengannya, menyeimbangkan dan memberikannya suasana nyaman.

Darah mendidih didalam tubuh Zuko, membuatnya sekuat tenaga menahan agar nafasnya tidak keluar dengan percikan-percikan api. Keningnya disandarkan di kening Katara, kedua matanya dipejamkan. Ketika jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir gadis itu hanya tinggal dua buku jari, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk mengecup pipi Katara saja.

Berbeda dengan penampilannya yang kasar, Zuko adalah pria yang lembut. Halus, perlahan, dan hati-hati; ketiga hal yang dirasakan Katara saat merasakan bibir Zuko menyapu sisi wajahnya. Seakan-akan pipinya akan hancur jika tersentuh sedikit saja. Katara sampai dibuatnya bergidik menikmati sensasinya.

"Sedekat itu?" bisiknya, tak merubah posisinya seinci pun.

"Mhm…"

"_That felt nice_." Katara meraih kedua tangan Zuko dan membelaikannya di kedua sisi wajahnya. "Walaupun aku sedikit kecewa."

Zuko membuka matanya dan menarik diri, menatap Katara dengan pandangan bingung.

Katara tertawa kecil, nadanya sedikit mengejek. "Yah, aku hanya menduga bahwa firebendersepertimu seharusnya bisa melakukan lebih baik dari itu."

"Tunggu." Zuko mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Maksudmu _I'm not good enough_, begitu?"

Katara mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya berkata yang sejujurnya, kok. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau kurang menarik."

Zuko mengeritkan giginya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Oh, masih perlu diulang? Kubilang kau _tidak_ menarik."

Wajah Zuko memanas, asap mengebul di atas kepalanya. Orang-orang bisa saja mengatakan bahwa ia angkuh atau berengsek, tapi Zuko bukanlah pria yang bisa dikatakan 'tidak menarik'. Demi Agni, ia adalah Pangeran Negara Api! Semua wanita di negaranya berebut ingin menjadi permaisurinya atau bahkan hanya sebagai selir yang ke-20 sekalipun.

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu seberapa menariknya diriku," Zuko menangkup wajah Katara lalu menariknya dan melumatkan bibirnya.

Katara terbelalak menghadapi serangan mendadak Zuko tapi segera tersenyum dalam hati begitu tersadar pancingannya berhasil. Ciumannya terkesan kasar karena Zuko menggunakan sedikit keterampilan lidahnya dan beberapa gigitan namun Katara tidak keberatan.

Zuko takjub begitu elemen-elemen mereka menghasilkan hal-hal ganjil baru namun menyenangkan. Tubuhnya mulai terasa lembab namun tidak berkeringat, darahnya bergolak namun tangannya dingin, nafasnya panas namun tidak beruap. Perlahan, ia mendorong Katara sampai punggungnya tersandar pada penopang tangga. Mereka pun akhirnya memisahkan diri dengan perasaan terkesima. Senang, bingung, lega, semua perasaan didalam hati membaur dan tidak lain baru kali ini dirasakan masing-masing.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku salah tentangmu," ucap Katara sambil kembali ke posisi duduknya.

Yang seharusnya menyeringai puas karena ia telah berhasil membuktikan kesalahan lawan mainnya malah menggeleng. "Ini salah."

Katara mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak menangkap apa maksud dari pria muda didepannya.

"_Ini_ salah," Tangannya bergerak-gerak menggesturkan mereka berdua. "Kau dengan Aang… Kau dan aku… tidak begini." Ia mendongak, menangkap mata gadis didepannya. "Kita tidak seharusnya begini…"

Darah Katara seakan membeku. Waterbender itu tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Lidahnya kelu mendengar pernyataan itu. Memang, barusan ia hanya bermain-main saja dengan memancing Zuko untuk menciumnya, namun ia tidak menyangka hatinya akan senyeri itu. Dadanya terasa sesak menampung perasaan yang ia pun sulit mendeskripsikan.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa—"

Katara berdiri, menghentikan kalimat Zuko. Ia menepuk-nepukkan roknya dari debu transparan lalu tersenyum, agak dipaksa. "Kau benar, ini tidak pantas. Lupakan apa yang terjadi diantara kita tadi, itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Lagipula aku hanya memancingmu, jadi—"

"Kau memancingku?" sela Zuko sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Alisnya mengerut tidak suka.

Katara mengangkat kedua alisnya jengkel. "Kau kira aku benar-benar berpikir kalau kau tidak menarik? Lihat dirimu!" Tangannya terulur mantap menunjuk tubuh setengah telanjang temannya. "Bukan gadis normal namanya jika melihat _itu_ dan tidak menganggapmu…"

Zuko memiringkan kepala, menunggu Katara menyelesaikan bagian yang rumpang, tapi gadis itu malah mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. "Tidak menganggapku apa?"

Cukup, Katara benar-benar merasa dipermalukan kali ini. Pemuda di depannya sudah kelewat bodoh jika ia tidak juga peka. Wajahnya merah padam, matanya memicing, bibirnya mengerucut. "Lupakan," gerutunya sebelum berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi.

Bermula ragu-ragu, Zuko akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyusul Katara dan menghentikan gadis itu untuk pergi darinya. Ia berhasil mengejarnya sebelum pengendali air itu masuk ke kamarnya. "Katara, tunggu."

"Apa lagi?!" hentak Katara sedikit berbisik, mengingat teman-teman lainnya masih terlelap di ruangan-ruangan sebelah kamar tidurnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, tapi kejadian tadi—"

"Ya, ya, itu salah, kau sudah bilang itu berkali-kali. Haruskah kau mengulangnya lagi?"

"Dengarkan aku. Aku mengatakan itu karena—"

"Kau mengira aku seharusnya dengan Aang, jadi perlakuan kita tadi tidak pantas."

"Bukan itu, Katara," Zuko meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Apa-apaan—lepaskan aku!" Katara mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, mencoba untuk lepas dari sergapan pria itu, namun Zuko malah meraih pergelangan tangannya yang satu lagi dan menariknya mendekat hingga dada mereka bertemu. Katara mengedipkan matanya untuk menghilangkan kesan _déjà vu_ yang menyelinap masuk ke benaknya.

Sebelum Katara sempat membentaknya lagi, Zuko telah menempelkan bibirnya kembali ke bibir gadis itu, mendiamkannya dari kata-kata. Terperangah, matanya melebar sejenak lalu menutup perlahan begitu tersadar aksi pengendali api itu. Jujur, ia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri bahwa ia menyukai temannya yang satu itu, maka ia biarkan kejadian 'salah' ini terulang lagi walaupun otaknya berteriak mencela kebodohannya.

"Baiklah, aku benar-benar bingung sekarang," ujar Katara begitu Zuko melepaskan bibirnya.

"Karena itu, dengarkan aku."

Gadis itu mendengus. _Way to shut me up_. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya malu tapi masih membiarkan ujung matanya memerhatikan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku memang mengatakan itu salah, tapi aku mengatakan itu karena kukira seharusnya _kau_ yang berpikir seperti itu," papar Zuko. Tapi kerutan di alis Katara menyiratkan temannya itu tidak menangkap maksud penjelasannya.

"Kau… Kau bilang kita perlu fokus. Dengan adanya perang dan lain-lain, kita perlu fokus. Saat di teater tadi, Aang menciummu dan meminta penjelasan tentang perasaanmu terhadapnya dan kau… Kau menolak untuk membicarakan hal itu. Aku… Saat ini posisiku persis seperti posisi Aang saat itu. Aku tidak ingin kau juga marah padaku, maka aku mengambil jalan yang menurutku kau inginkan dengan mengatakan bahwa itu salah. Karena kau menyiratkan itu saat mengondisikan kejadianmu dengan Aang."

Perlahan, kernyitan alis Katara menghilang. Tatapannya kini berubah ketika kedua bola mata itu mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti. "_So you're saying_…"

"_I'm saying_… _I like you_, _Katara_—_no_, _even more_. _I lo—_" Zuko menghentikan kalimatnya begitu Katara membekap mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku belum siap mendengarnya!" ujar Katara panik. Wajahnya kembali memanas, menghasilkan rona merah di pipinya. "Ka-kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya, memastikan. Wajahnya semakin panas ketika Zuko mengangguk perlahan. Tangannya melemas dan akhirnya jatuh dari wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak benar-benar serius mengatakan ciuman tadi salah. Maaf jika kau kecewa," tutur Zuko pelan. Ia mengambil langkah mundur dan berancang-ancang pergi. "Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Selamat tidur."

"Aku juga menyukaimu," cetus Katara cepat, tepat sebelum Zuko berbalik badan. Pandangannya di alihkan ke suatu tempat begitu firebenderitu menatapnya. "I-itu alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku menolak Aang…"

Saat pandangannya kembali ditujukan ke lawan bicaranya, samar-samar, Katara melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. "Dan aku tidak merasa ciuman tadi adalah hal yang salah."

Senyum Pangeran Api itu mengembang lebih lebar. Ia mengambil satu, dua, tiga langkah maju hingga melewati batas pintu kamar Katara kemudian ia menarik gadis itu dalam pelukan. Dalam hati, ia berdoa agar ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi atau angan-angan yang seringkali ia bayangkan. "Kurasa drama konyol itu ada benarnya juga dalam hal kau menganggapku menarik," bisiknya di telinga Katara.

Katara tersenyum. "Kurasa begitu."

Menarik diri, Katara akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memandang Zuko tepat di bola matanya. Wajahnya tidak berhenti memanas, tetapi kali ini ia merasa lebih tenang. "Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Aku akan membutuhkan energi untuk berlatih waterbendingbersama Aang besok."

Zuko mengangguk seraya mengambil langkah mundur keluar ambang pintu. "Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur."

Namun sebelum Katara sempat meraih gagang pintu, Zuko telah membungkuk dan mengecup pipinya sambil mengutarakan kalimat yang terputus saat Katara membekap mulutnya barusan dan membuat waterbender itu tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"_I love you_."

**Bagaimana? Terlalu **_**cheesy**_**kah? Jujur, saya merasa ini gombal banget tapi ya sudahlah. Namanya juga bahasa Indonesia, pasti kalo ngomongin soal romansa nggak jauh-jauh dari kegombalan, hahaha. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! Trims!**


End file.
